Newbie says 'What'
by Songbird51
Summary: Summary inside please read and review.


**I don't own OHSHC or the characters. Just the oc's and the plot**

**Summary: Shizuku Haruyama is the new girl in class 1-A and is moving into the dorms. Right off the bat she upsets the Hitachiins, and befriends Haruhi. But what happens when she rubs someone from another class the wrong way? Will the host club be able to help her adjust? Or will she be bullied into submission? Find out in, **_**"Newbie says 'What?'"**_

**Chapter 1: Why me?**

I ran as fast as I could.

I couldn't let anyone see me like this!

I turned a corner and ran into someone immediately.

"_Why me?" _I thought as I turned around to see none other than the guy I was trying to avoid.

**Two hours ago**

"Come on stupid zipper, go up!" I shouted trying to get my ugly uniform back on.

What made it ugly was that is the most obnoxious shade of yellow, and it had a gigantic skirt.

Worst of all, my first day in the school and my uniform doesn't fit! -_-

Have you had your fun yet world?! HUH?!

I gave up trying to zip it and just threw a sweater over it hoping the no one would notice the slight bagginess in the front.

"Bye mom, I'm heading to school!" I shouted up the stairs.

No response.

As usual, it didn't bother me that mom was so busy.

I mean, she has to make enough money to support six kids and still sleep every once in a while.

This is probably what she was doing now.

I shrugged my shoulders and headed out the door.

It didn't take long for me to reach the infamous Ouran Academy.

But, it would have been less of a trip if I hadn't had to walk the whole way.

No matter, it's the start of a new school.

I smiled for the first time since I learned I would have to move to this new school and leave my family behind.

I would move into the dorms within the first week of my schooling here.

As soon as I walked into the school, there were students talking and bustling around socializing.

I should have expected that in a rich kid school.

I made my way to homeroom and found a spot in the back to sit.

There was already a bunch of students there and two seats empty.

The one I was in, and another two seats over.

There was someone in between the seats that was studying rather furiously.

I wonder what keeps him so focused?

Maybe I should ask.

I reached over and tapped on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind my asking. How are you able to concentrate on your studies in this loud environment?"

He gave me a puzzled look.

Then answered, "It's really simple, I have just become accustomed to loudness and have found a way to block it out."

"Oh. My name's Shizuku Haruyama. What's your name?" I asked as I stuck out my hand.

He smiled and reached out and took it saying, "Nice to meet you Shizuku-san, my name is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm an honor student here."

"Really? Me too. I'll be moving into the dorms this week." He smiled and we talked for a little longer.

I found out he lives with his dad and his mom passed away when he was little.

I shared a little about my family like how I have five brothers and their all older than me.

I named them all from closest in age to me to oldest. There's Seiji, Yuki, Yoru, Kenichi, and Kentoru.

I told him about my mom and how I haven't seen my dad in years.

Right when we started talking about our interests, the teacher came in and so did two red headed twins.

Both walking like one person.

One sat in the chair on the other side of Haruhi and the other just stared down at me.

"C-can I he-help you w-with someth-thing?" I asked nervously.

I don't like being stared at.

Especially by a boy.

It's bad enough my chest is bigger than the rest of these girls, but to have someone stare at me is nerve racking.

Before he could answer the teacher spoke.

"We have a new student today. Haruyama Shizuku-san, please make your way to the front."

I stood nervously and tried to walk past the twin in front of me but he wouldn't move.

"S-sensei, I would come up there, b-but it seems I h-have angered him." I said as I pointed to the boy standing in front of me.

The teacher sighed.

"Hitachiin-san, please step aside and let Haruyama-san come to the front. We will deal with your problem in a minute."

The twin in front of me glared and reluctantly stepped aside.

I lowered my head and walked to the front.

"H-hello, my name is Haruyama Shizuku. Please take care of me throughout the year." I bowed and heard murmurs.

I had completely forgotten that my uniform was loose and I was probably flashing the entire male student body in my class.

I quickly stood up and blushed.

I heard a few of the guys whisper to each other "She's cute, I wonder what cup size she is?" "Hey do you think she's a good match for *whisper*" "I wonder if she's a half? She has blue eyes."

"Alright settle down students. Haruyama-san you may go back to your seat. Hitachiin-san, what was your problem?"

The twin turned and faced the teacher and spoke harshly "Haruyama-san was in my seat. That's my problem."

The teacher sighed again and fixed the problem. "Hitachiin-san, if you want the seat, then pull down another desk for her. If not pull one down for you."

He glared at me and pulled one down. He picked up my bag and threw it into the chair.

I flinched at his sudden behavior.

"I-I'm sorry to h-have disturbed you Hitachiin-san." I kept my head down and quickly went to my seat.

I could hear him grumbling through the rest of class.

Homeroom wasn't so bad, neither was Japanese history or home economics.

Now, it's lunch time and everyone flooded into the cafeteria for fancy food like duck and other fancy names I can't pronounce.

I made my way over to an empty table with my bento and began eating in silence.

However, the silence didn't last long.

Shortly after I sat down, half of the guys from my class flocked to it and started talking all at once.

"Ah, I'm s-sorry, b-but I don't understand a thing anyone is s-saying." I said softly.

"Hey! She said, she can't understand you!" someone shouted from behind.

I turned around to find the people that I had irritated this morning.

"A-ah, th-thank you Hitachiin-san." I stuttered.

There were a lot of whispers from the girls around as they sat on either side of me.

I put my hands in my lap and blushed from the close contact.

"Let's start this over, shall we?" they both said.

One guy opened his mouth to start the frantic question asking again.

"Are you a half? Your eyes are blue and that's not normal here." he said and everyone leaned in.

I pushed hair behind my ear and nodded.

"So cute!" they all shouted.

"Next question." the Hitachiins said waving their hands to dismiss the shouting.

"Um, what cup size are you?" another guy asked with pink across his face.

I blushed furiously and dropped my head down.

Everyone in the cafeteria went berserk.

The twins slammed their hands against the table and stood up looking shocked.

The next thing I knew, there were four people escorting me out and into another room.

They sat me down and the short one got me a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded slowly and looked up to see who was here.

Not anyone I knew. Great.

"U-um, I'm sorry to have b-bothered you. I'll be l-leaving now." I got up from my chair and was about to head towards the door, when it opened and the twins entered.

"Thanks for helping guys. It was useless by ourselves." the one on the right said.

"You're welcome Hika-chan, she is pretty though." the short on said.

"Ne, Kyoya-sempai, what should we do about this?" the other one asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but it might take some time before this all blows over. If at all." the one with glasses, Kyoya-sempai, said.

"Then, we must do all that we can. It's not easy being good looking _and_ a half at the same time. Am I right Shizuku-chan?" the blonde one asked.

I nodded dazedly.

"Well, then since we are going to be helping you. I believe introductions are in order." he said.

Everyone stood in a line as the blonde introduced them.

"You already know the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. I'm 2nd year Tamaki Suou, this is 2nd year Kyoya Ootori, 3rd year Mitskuni Haninozuka-sempai, and 3rd year Takashi Morinozuka-sempai. We are the members of the Ouran Elite Host Club. We have one other member, 1st year Haruhi Fujioka, but he seem to be missing." Tamaki said.

"Y-yeah, I already know Haruhi. He sits next to me in class." I said.

"Well good, he's good company." Tamaki said.

"I-if there isn't anything else that I can do for you. T-then I need to g-get going. I still have to pack some things." I said and began to go for the door.

"Hey Kyoya, doesn't her uniform look a little big in the front?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah,she practically flashed the entire class during her introduction this morning." the left twin said chuckling.

I blushed furiously and stopped in my tracks.

"H-how could you say that in front of a lady Hikaru?!" Tamaki shouted.

"But, we can help her so she won't be so, um, magnetic, I guess is the word I would use." Hikaru said with a shrug.

"That is true. We can help her be less embarrassed about herself. That is, if she'll let us." Tamaki said and leaned in close to where I was.

"Would you let us princess?" he whispered into my ear, his breath snaking over the nape of my neck.

I sent shivers down my spine and caused me to react in a violent manner sending him flying across the room and me and on the ground hugging my knees.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I c-can't l-l-let an-nyone t-touch m-me." I said about to cry.

"Now look what you've done tono. She's scared to death." Said the other twin. I think his name was Kaoru.

"Listen, Shizuku-chan right?" I nodded, "We don't want to hurt you, just let us help you. We only want to make you happy." he said calmly and softly.

He held his hand out for me.

I was hesitant, but took it anyway.

We both stood up and he helped me back to the chair in the room.

The one named Kyoya stepped into focus and spoke with precision and clarity.

"According to your records, you don't have your father around do you?" he stated more than asked.

"No, it's just my mom, myself, and my five brothers." I said twiddling my thumbs.

"Right. And none of them come to this school except you. They all work and to help pay your dorm fees right?" Kyoya said.

"Y-yes, I'm moving in sometime this week." I said looking at him this time.

"Well, then we have plenty of time to help you work out your little 'issue' then don't we?" Tamaki said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you two are to escort Shizuku-chan to and from school everyday until this problem is finished, understood?" Tamaki said like a general.

"Yes sir!" the twins said in unison.

I stood up and cleared my throat, "I hate to interrupt, but I need to get home now. I still have some things I need to pack before I move in." I said and headed for the door once more.

"Right, of course. The twins will help you get home safely." Tamaki bowed and the twins appeared on either side of me linking their arms with mine.

"Let's go Shizuku-chan!" they said in unison.

The unison is starting to get annoying.

The put me into their limo and dropped me off swiftly and smoothly without any complaints.

"Kao, go in with her. I need to check with the driver on an extra stop." Hikaru said nudging Kaoru in the direction of the door.

"Okay Hika. Be right back." Kaoru said and followed me onto the porch.

"T-thanks for b-bringing me home K-Kaoru-kun." I stuttered.

"No problem. Well, I'll see you in the morning Shizuku-chan." he bowed slightly and watched me go in the door.

I shut the door and sighed for the first time since the day began.

"This is going to be a long year." I said and slid to the floor.

**TBC**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please R&R criticism is welcomed. I'm thinking of making this either a Kaoru or Hikaru fic. Let me know what you guys think through comments. Anyway. Ja ne**

**(\_/)**

(")(")


End file.
